Garden of Aden
by HeirofHoHo
Summary: The Garden of Eden had forbidden fruit. So does the Garden of Aden, and Sasuke is about to eat it. But he's not the only one who wants a taste. Yaoi, SasuNaru, GaaNaru, ItaNaru, Oronaru and NejiNaru


Alexa: Please don't hate me! I've been trying to work on my other stories but I keep getting side tracked!

Naruto: Yeah right.

Alexa: It's true! I tried to work on Love, Lust, and Loss and I thought of this! So I'm posting this so you guys know I'm not dead and I'm trying!

Sasuke: Feel free to flame her.

Alexa: Yeah, I have a new motto, "My story maybe bad, but at least I'm not mean. I can get better at writing."

Naruto: **She doesn't own anything, except the plot.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, angst, AU, OOCness, it is R so, yeah.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, NejiNaru, GaaNaru, ItaNaru, OroNaru. **

_Yeah, it's AU. But an original AU story! It's not a school or club story. I was looking at fan art when I thought of this. Enjoy, and the more positive reviews I get for this, the faster I update the rest of my stories! _

_**Garden of Aden**_

_Prologue _

Humans. The thing most dreaded by the fair race of elves. The very word sent the red hot flames of hatred rushing through the blood of everyone of the tree folk. Fairy tales told of peaceful villages attacked by human beasts. Only one thing was hated more... demons. For the main part of elven history, demons did not exist. Humans and elves never interacted so such a thing never happened.

The war didn't help much in the breeding of demons either. It elven literature, a human farmer destroyed an ancient tree of knowledge and when accused by the elven high council, he refused to admit his wrong. The farmer, out of rage, then went and spread tales of elves coming and stealing and eating his livestock. And though the fact that elves were vegetarians was highly known, everyone believed him. Human literature though, says that the elves were at fault. And don't even get me started on the dragon's view of the war. No matter what story you believe about how it started, it did start and it was the worse war every seen on the continent.

Now before I describe the Great War, I should probably tell you what a demon is. Well, they didn't exist until a year before the war and no one, human or elf, could have predicted their creation. In the elven world there were two main cities. The home of dark-haired elves was Suna, village hidden in the sand, which bordered a great desert, thus the name. The light-haired elves lived deep in the canopy of trees, which was known as the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha.

Now, the leader at the time in Konoha was Arashi Uzumaki, the fourth Hokage. And as he and the Kazekage, the leader of Suna, went out together into the great forest, a strange couple entered. Now the Kazekage was female and in order to create more elven unity, she and Arashi were arranged for marriage. Now the strange couple entering the village forest were humans, also bound by an arranged marriage. Arashi couldn't stop himself from falling for the beautiful female human, Natsuko. Nor could the Kazekage.

Then nine months later came the war and two beautiful children. Two half human, half elven children. Two demons. Now the war was terrible, humans and elves falling like flies in a lantern. Konoha was affected the most, almost every blonde elf falling. The only ones to survive were Arashi, his new born son Naruto, and an old lady named Tsunade. Tsunade and Arashi were great friends, almost brother and sister, though Tsunade was old enough to be Arashi's mom in human terms.

As Arashi lay dieing he begged Tsunade to care for his son as she would have her own. She agreed to care for the child without any hesitation. If Arashi could love a human, she could love a half human. Now, all the elves in Konoha were gone, minus two. The city it's self suffered little damage, amazingly enough. Suna on the other was destroyed, but the only two citizens died... The Kazekage and her husband. Their son Gaara lived and was adopted by his aunt and her two kids. The aunt soon died as well and Gaara was left with Temari and Kankuro.

After the Hokage and Kazekage's deaths, and the destruction of Suna, the people of Suna moved to Konoha and Tsunade became the new Hokage. But the elves didn't like having two demons living among them and thus caused Tsunade many problems. Finally, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari moved across the ocean to another continent and Naruto was hidden away in Tsunade's private garden. He was free to do whatever he wanted, but he could not leave the garden. Now Naruto was one year when forced to move in, so he did not know there was anything outside the garden, thus he never tried to leave.

But that's the elves; the human's suffered after the war too. Their cities were weak and they couldn't get supplies very well. You see, the human cities were on the west coast. East of them was the elven forest, a great desert then the rest of the human civilization. North of the elven forest was another coast; past that ocean was a continent where humans and elves got along. So the elf hating humans had to pass elves in order to get supplies and that was not gonna happen.

Now, you must be wondering what is to the west of the continent. Well, they weren't sure. No one had ever ventured over there because it was from that direction the terrible storms blew from. Great storms with the power to take out the entire elven forest, if they ever reached that far. Now, these storms along made it to the continent once a life time, but the elves lived longer then the humans so they could all remember at least one storm. Anyway, the storms were bad enough, no one planned on seeing what else was wrong over there.

Oh, I'm off topic, let's get back to the humans. Finally help appeared. Two months after the war a new force sailed into the continent. Orochimaru and the people of Sound had reached the Continent of Fire. He began to gain control with the help of his powerful wizards and strong armies. No 15 years later, the race of humans was under his control and he was looking to take over the elves too. But Orochimaru was no idiot. He knew his armies wouldn't last with a direct attack against the elves. That was why he decided to become friends with them. The first human and elf contact in 15 years that wasn't violent. And that's where our story starts. . .

**End Prologue **

Alexa: So what did ya think?

Sasuke: I wasn't in this chapter.

Alexa: I know, but this story is probably gonna be Sasuke centric so you'll definitely be in the next chapter.

Naruto: Me too?

Alexa: You too.


End file.
